A Taste of The Morgan Side of The Family
by Gabby22
Summary: Set during the summer after Cross My Heart. Cammie gets a surprise over Summer Break. And, we have heard all about Rachel and Abby, the Cameron side of the family. Now what about the Morgans? What if Matthew Morgan had a brother, who had a kid? So now Cammie has a cousin. Who shows up to either ruin or make, Cammie's summer? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is going to be a full story but I am also continuing my other story Back and Ready For Revenge. **

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS:**

**This is set during the summer after Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy. Cammie gets a surprise over Summer Break. And, we have heard all about Rachel and Abby, the Cameron side of the family. Now what about the Morgans? What if Matthew Morgan had a brother, who had a kid? So now Cammie has a cousin. Hope you like it! I'm going to write the last pages of Cross My Heart so that you don't get confused and stuff.**

**All rights to Ally Carter!**

**Last pages of Cross My Heart:**

* * *

**Mom looked at me-and I could have sworn she was seeing straight through me. "If you hurry, you can catch him."**

**"Catch who?"**

**"Zach," Mom said. "The boys… the Blackthorne trustees want them to take finals with their classmates." My mother must have sensed my confusion, because she said, "They're leaving."**

"**You're already packed," I said when I reached him, because, really, there wasn't anything else to say—or too much—I'm not sure.**

**He smiled. "We've all got baggage."**

**A crisp, clean breeze blew through the open doors. Breakfast was waiting. And classes. And finals. But the entire school seemed to be frozen in space and time. The boys carried suitcases and backpacks, while our world got ready to return to normal—whatever that's supposed to be.**

**I pointed to the bruise on his face, "That looks bad."**

**But Zach shook his head. "It isn't. He—"**

**"Hits like a girl?" I teased.**

**But Zach didn't smile; he didn't laugh. Something else hung in the air between us as he said, "Not the girls I know."**

**I thought about the boy I'd met in D.C.—the kid who'd teased me all semester—and I tried to reconcile those images with the boy who stood before me.**

**Zach was still cocky; he was still tough. But on the other hand, he'd offered me candy once when I was hungry, and I couldn't help thinking that maybe that made him sort of knightlike after all. That maybe it wasn't his fault his armor was kind of tarnished.**

**A semester was gone, so I didn't let myself think about what might have happened if things had been different. After all, trust is a hard thing for any girl—especially a Gallagher Girl—and this is the life I've chosen. These are the questions and doubts that will probably follow me for the rest of my life.**

**I turned slowly, started to walk away—toward my friends and my future and whatever was supposed to come next.**

**"Oh, and Cammie." At the sound of his voice I spun around, expecting to hear him crack a joke or call me** _**Gallagher Girl**__. _**The **_**last **_**thing I expected was to feel his arms sliding around me, to sense the whole world turning upside down as Zach dipped me in the middle of the foyer and pressed his lips to mine.**

**Then he smiled that smile I'd come to know. "I always finish what I start."**

**He stepped toward the open door and the warm spring sun that was just waiting to burst into summer, a new season. Another clean slate.**

**"So this is good-bye?" I asked.**

**"Come on, Gallagher Girl." Zach turned to me. He winked. "What would be the odds of that?"**

**He walked out side and got in the van, and as far as I can tell, he never looked back—**

**Because neither did I.**

**I didn't think about the rules we'd broken or the time we'd wasted. I didn't dwell on the questions that seemed so important once and were now fading like a long-lost note in a heavy rain.**

**There are secrets in my world. They stack side by side like dominoes, and last September they'd started to fall—all because I'd said hello to a boy. Now I was saying good-bye to another one. But now, at least in Zach's case, I finally knew the truth. Well…most of the truth.**

**And it had set me free.**

**The whole summer lay ahead of us—time to rest, time to wait. And when the future comes—no matter what comes with it—I'll be smarter. I'll be stronger. I'll be ready.**

I started to walk back to my dorm room. I needed to grab a couple of my books before I went to finish finals. I grabbed my COW and C&A books that were on top of my journal and saw a note laying underneath them. Picking it up I noticed that it was Evapopaper.

**See you soon Gallagher Girl.**

**-Z**

I just smiled and chuckled. But then I got to thinking…Zach wouldn't just leave a note like that for no reason, which meant that he would actually have to be seeing me sometime soon. I screamed in my mind (happy, of course). I was going to get to see Zach again.

I pushed the thought away, no matter how hard it was and headed off to finish finals and then get on a plane to Nebraska, to see my grandparents.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen,The plane is about to land. Please make sure your seatbelts are secured and fastened tightly. Thank you, and welcome to Nebraska!" The loud speaker on the plane announced.

I got off the plane to see Grandpa Morgan waiting there for me. I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"I missed you Grandpa!"

"Missed you, too Cam Cams!" He said using his nick name for me. "Now lets go hurry and get home. Your Grandma is making a big dinner and if we are late her and your cousin will start without us!"

"Oh yah…we don't want to miss her pie." I said smiling. We got in the car and drove off towards the farm.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! It makes my day! **

**What do you want Cammie's cousins name to be and what do you want him to look lik? I dont really have any ideas. If you review with the name you want and how you want him to look, I might use it in my story with all rights to you!**

**~Gabby22 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long….I was at camp for a week and then I had trouble getting this on Fan Fiction. Sorry again but here it is!**

**Cammie POV**

My grandparents are cattle and horse ranchers. Well, they were, still are, but my cousin and the other hired hands do most of the work since my grandpa cant move around as much as he used to. We have 240 acres. About 35 acres are for the cabins where the workers live, my grandparents huge house, and other yard space. We have a huge barn, 8 big holding pens, and indoor and 2 outdoor arenas, and a lunging ring. Those take up about 10 acres. With 195 acres left there is 100 acres for cattle, and 95 for the horses.

Whenever I come to Nebraska I always help with herding, training, lessons, whatever needs done around the ranch. I used to compete in shows, both English and Western riding. In Western I would do reining, barrel racing, and Western Pleasure. In English I would do eventing **(It's basically jumping, dressage, and cross country combined)**.

We pulled up to the house and my cousin ran up to greet me. My cousin's name is Ryan Morgan. See, my dad had a brother, my Uncle Tommy. He got married and married a woman named Alexandra or Alex for short. Uncle Tommy was a spy and so was Alex. They had Ryan, but a year after he was born Alex went on a mission and never came back. My Uncle Tommy was desperate to find her and went on a suicide mission to get her. He never came back so they were pronounced MIA. Everyone thought they should have been KIA but they didn't have proof of their death so they have remained MIA for around 15 years.

Ryan is 18, a couple years older than me. He just graduated from Blackthorne. When he went to Blackthorne he knew about me going to Gallagher and we didn't want everyone to know I had a cousin there, so he made a fake last name. Ryan has brown hair, but instead of brown eyes like you would think, he had bright icy blue eyes. He is 6 foot 3 inches.

"Hey Ryan!" I yelled.

"Camster!" He yelled pulling me into a hug and spinning me around. "How has your snotty rich school been?" He whispered in my ear while turning to look at me and wink. I shoved him off me and said," Why don't you go get your juvenile delinquent ass over to the truck and help grandpa with my suitcase?" He just grumbled and started to carry my suitcase up to the house. I walked into the house and was met with the smell of apple pie coming from the kitchen.

"Grandma! I'm here!" I yelled.

"Oh hello dear. Its nice to have you back." She said hugging me.

"Nice to be back Grandma." I said.

"If you want to go see the horses you can. Dinner will be done in about ten minutes."

"Alright." I said walking out towards the barn. I stopped short at the sight of two other trucks behind my grandpa's and the sight of Ryan STILL carrying suitcases inside the house.

"Ryan who's suitca-" I started but was stopped by someone grabbing me by the waist, covering my mouth, and whispering five words into my ear:

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Miss me?"

**So what did you think? I know, I know. I didn't update for a thousand years and now I come back and update a chapter that is super short. Sad L I know, you have permission to mentally slap me. Review please!**


End file.
